Not Growth, Just Realization
by Baby the Stars Shine Bright
Summary: The battel with Royal Pain and the effects of it make Warren realize what he had, and what he'll loose if he doesn't act quickly. As close to fluff as i come. WarrenOC


Warren Peace walked into the Silver Hallows. He barely noticed the hostess leading him to a booth or the waiter taking his order. The last two weeks since Homecoming had been dreadful. He'd gone from the feared loner to one of the most popular students in Sky High. Girls followed him everywhere. Everyone wanted to talk to him. Within three days, the Paper Lantern was the new it place to go. Thank God for days off! And Maddy… Maddy hadn't gone to Homecoming. When Warren had consented to go with Layla, she'd suddenly decided not to go.

Since Homecoming Friday, they hadn't spoken; they couldn't. Every time he tried, or he saw her try, something would happen. While they used to sit together at lunch, just them, she now couldn't get near him ever, much less lunch.

Warren didn't know how much longer he could take it. Sure, he had friends. Heck, he got more attention now then he had when he was the most feared student in the school. Now, though, he just felt empty, like something was missing… or someone.

"Here you go," a voice said, pulling him from his thoughts. Warren looked up and straight into the eyes of Madeleina Noir. _When the hell'd she start working here… at all!_ Maddy brushed a strand of hair out of her face. _She doesn't recognize me_, he thought. "So, what's your damage?"

"Huh?"

"Some people come in with a certain… air about them where they just need to talk. My friends and I talk to different people depending on their wings. I'm steel so I talk to steels."

"Steel?"

Maddy chuckled, embarrassed. "Sorry. We all took this personality quiz the one day. I 'have steel wings.' They mean different things and all and judging by our opinions of the person, we make guesses on their wings and who'd be best to talk to them."

"Right." She'd made him take that quiz. He was steel.

"So? What's the damage?"

"Er." He really didn't want to talk about her to her, especially without her knowing. She gave him that look, that one that would make him tell her anything and everything. "There's this girl."

She smiled knowingly. "Isn't there always?"

Warren smiled but continued before he lost his nerve, "She's my best friend. But two weeks ago, something happened and I became really popular and I haven't been able to talk to her since. I mean, I've tired, but I can never get a moment alone with her… I can't get a moment alone, period!" Something flickered in Maddy's eyes. He knew she was unknowingly thinking of the same thing.

"And?" she coaxed.

"And… and I miss her. A lot."

"You know what they say," Maddy said with a shrug. "Distance makes the heart grow fonder."

Warren shook his head. "I never understood that."

"What's to not understand?"

"Here's how I see it," he said, leaning his elbows on the table. "The heart doesn't _grow_ fonder, it just realizes what was there all along and it simply took for granted."

She chuckled. "You sound just like my friend. He's always coming up with stuff like that. But if you want my opinion, I agree. Here's my advice on your problem, though: talk to her. If you have to… drag her into closet to get her alone or ambush her on a street corner. Stalk her on a city bus if necessary! Just don't let such a good friendship die. If the whole problem is that she isn't included in this popularity rise, then forcibly include her. Gaining new friends, or stalkers, shouldn't mean you lose your old ones… _friends_, that is! They were the ones who liked you before you did whatever it is that you did. I mean, if you have to have her sit on your lap at lunch just do she's there, do it. Don't look at me like that! I know people who've gone to those lengths. Want to know how it turned out? They're getting married next month!"

Warren laughed softly, revealing one of his rare smiles. "Right. Sit her on my lap at lunch. Tomorrow should be interesting." Maddy laughed too.

"Leina!" a voice called from behind the bar. "You need to get back over here! I can't take your tables forever!"

"What happened to that whole, 'He's a steel. They're yours. Go!' thing?" she yelled back.

"I'll take him!" a girl's voice called.

"No!" both the bar tender and Maddy shouted immediately.

"Why!"

"Wing wise you're his freaking polar opposite!"

"I don't care! He's hot! I'll listen to him!"

Maddy put her elbow on the table and rested her face in her hand, shaking her head and chuckling.

"I'm done anyway," Warren said, casting a nervous glance at the eager girl. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem. I'll get Alex," she said, standing up with the same polite, gentle smile she'd greeted him with.

Warren paid, leaving a nice tip for Maddy, and went home to think.

Madeleina walked down Sky High's halls early the next morning. The kid she'd spoken to last night had opened her eyes and she was desperately hoping she'd be able to catch Warren before Homeroom started. As she continued down the abandoned corridor, a hand grabbed her around the mouth and waist. She yelped involuntarily as she was pulled into the nearby closet and tried igniting her arms. She became even more flustered when it had no effect on her attacker.

"Maddy! Stop! It's me!" a low voice hissed in her ear.

"Warren?" she whispered.

"Yeah." He let go of her and she turned to face him, steeping back so she could see his face without craning her neck too much, "Listen," Warren started, lifting a hand to her cheek and stroking it with his thumb. "We haven't spoken in two weeks and it's been killing me. Last night, though, I met this girl." Maddy stiffened. _Crap! She took that the wrong way! Why didn't I see that coming! _"She pointed something out to me. She told me that just because my have new friends, I shouldn't loose my old ones, the ones who where always there for me regardless to what everyone thought." Her eyes widened.

Warren closed the space between them and kissed her deeply. When the broke apart, he whispered into her ear, "After all, distance makes the heart realize what it had." Maddy smiled.

The bell rang and the two walked to Homeroom hand in hand.


End file.
